


To be Jiho instead of the Jiho

by mingod



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingod/pseuds/mingod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#bottomzico2k16supportgroup<br/>if you get the title reference i'll love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be Jiho instead of the Jiho

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from [tumblr](http://oheinenvasara.tumblr.com/post/147195743792/to-be-jiho-instead-of-the-jiho-kyungzico-600w)

Jiho should get fired for being Jiho. Or that’s what Kyung would say if his mouth wasn’t full of pillow. You know that thing Jiho does, putting his hand on your neck? And keeping it there? Yeah. Usually Kyung deals with that, sometimes it’s even nice when it just rests there, a thumb moving at the nape of his neck, but now it was seriously restricting his enjoyment. Head-down – ass-up was one of Jiho’s favourite approaches, Kyung gives him that since he agrees to it both ways – have you seen Woo Jiho kneel like that? – but this was simply hurting now. Kyung is a bottom, yes, but he’s a power bottom and he knows it. Jiho instead seems to forget that on a regular basis and keeps trying too hard, going on with the macho-domming when he could just easily let Kyung do what he does best. A true bottom being a top is rarely a good solution but Jiho is stubborn, so Kyung lets him act on his whims. 

Kyung puts on a show to get rid of that hand, trashing around and almost throwing Jiho off balance. 

“A breather?” Jiho asks, looming tall behind him but with his movement stilling, both hands now gently resting on Kyung’s backside. 

“Yeah. My neck needs a break, not to break.” 

“Oh… sorry… Let me make it up to you.” Jiho keeps his hips attached to Kyung, not moving from inside him, but bends over to lightly kiss up his back. 

“Would you just… get on with it though”, Kyung forces out when Jiho’s hand starts wandering over his hipbone and up and down the inside of his thigh. So much for being consistent. “Didn’t you say ‘no touchy’ tonight?” Kyung absolutely hates himself for saying that but that’s not what he really wants, no matter how much his body is aching for it. 

“Right.” Jiho comes back to earth and ends his kisses with a bite on Kyung’s shoulder, making him wince, gives him a slap that echoes probably all the way to the next apartment and here they go again. Kyung repeats his idea of firing Jiho from the position of Jiho silently in his head until he is flipped around and suddenly lying on his back on Jiho and oh that angle – ugh – is definitely better than anything they’ve managed all month. And then Jiho, that asshole, decides to slow down and draw out every thrust that hits the spot (it’s all of them), and Kyung suddenly has real trouble keeping his hands to himself. He steadies himself by grabbing Jiho’s forearm and lets his mouth fall open when Jiho whispers to his ear and begs him to come, for him, oh please, Kyung, please, I know you want it, lips brushing against Kyung’s jawbone, and soon Kyung does, gripping Jiho’s arm tightly and small ah’s spilling out of his mouth. He might be dramatic but he was never a screamer. 

Jiho has the decency to pull out and finish himself off while Kyung rolls over to his side and sucks on his earlobe. “Well done, big boy”, he laughs and Jiho whines. 

“Next time it’s my turn”, Jiho turns his head to Kyung and pouts. 

“Of course, maybe I’ll bring something fun with me to play with then.”

Jiho’s eyes flash both in fright and excitement before the pout returns. “But…”

“Yes darling, you’ll always be my favourite toy though.” Kyung kisses his cheek tenderly. Maybe he’ll give Jiho another year of being Jiho after all.


End file.
